lalaloopsy_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The search for Pillow/Transcripts
Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ (The movie starts off at the playground.) Bea: "A,b,c,d,e,f,g." (Owl came to Bea.) Bea: "Hello owl,H,i,j,k,l,m,n,o huh." (Notice the scribbles specs drew.) Bea: "Aw specs you're scribbles are so cute." (Specs felt sorry about the scribbles,Cuts to crumbs pushing sprinkle on the swing.) Sprinkle: "More up,more up." Crumbs: "You want to go higher sprinkle,What's the magic word." Sprinkle: "Please." Crumbs: "I was thinking pretty please with ice cream on top but that's okay too." Sprinkle: "Whee." (She took a bite out of her cookie and some crumbs fell on the ground and mouse eats one,Crumbs push higher until sprinkle heads for an apple tree.) Crumbs: "Sprinkle please look out for the-." (Sprinkle pulls an apple out of a tree.) Crumbs: "Apple tree." (Cuts to pillow she and her pet sheep are napping.) Pillow: "This swing Looks so comfy(yawns)I can almost fall asleep." (She was about to go asleep until she got interrupted by a snowball.) Pillow: "What was that." Mittens: "Sorry about that pillow,Bundles polar bear and I are making a snowball pyramid Or at least trying too,Whoa." (Snowball got fighted.) Bundles: "Look out(laughs)." (Mittens stops the snowball from hitting polar bear.) Mittens: "Now bundles could you please put the snowball gently on the pyramid inste of-." Bundles: "Yippe." (She threw it high up in the air.) Mittens: "Throwing it." (Cuts to the bus jewel is sliding down with her pet kitty.) Jewel: "First kitty we'll go down with you on my lap facing foward then facing backward and Becareful not to scratch my-." Mittens: "Watch out jewel." (The snowball came down.) Jewel: "I have it I have it I." (Kitty catches the snowball.) Jewel: "Don't have it." (Kitty gives jewel the snowball.) Jewel: "Nice catch kitty." (Kitty climbs up a tree and right into a treehouse and spots rosy and her pet bear,They're playing hospital.) Rosy: "Now now bear this last bandage will make your boo-boo go away." (She places the bandage on bear.) Rosy: "Feel better." Bear: (nods). Rosy: "You sure you don't want another." Bear: (shooks head). (Kitty isn't the only one who saw rosy mouse and owl shows up and come through the window of the treehouse.Rosy realize that the pets are here.) Rosy: "Hello everyone,we're playing hospital.are you here for bandages too." Bear: (Shooks head.). Kitty: (Nods). Owl: (Nods). Mouse: (Nods). Rosy: "Here's bandage number 1 and bandage number 2 Don't worry I have lots and lots of bandages in my nurse bag." (Kitty and owl are wrapped up in bandages,Mouse peaks from behind owl and rosy was just about to bandage mouse when mouse escapes.) Mouse: "Whew." (He climbs down the tree to the bottom.Bea came with her favorite ball.) Bea: "C'mon pillow a game of catch would be fun." Pillow: "So would(yawns)a nap,but here I come anyway." Bea: "Great ready and catch." (She threw the ball right to pillow.) Pillow: (Yawns)"Oops." (The ball bounces away.) Bea: "Oh no there goes my favorite ball." Pillow: "Don't worry Bea I'll get it,Sheep come help me look." Sheep: "Baw." (Sheep follows pillow and they chase after the ball,and lost track of the ball she pushes through the bushes and saw a meadow.) Pillow: "Ya know sheep all this ball chasing is hard work(Yawns)this looks like a good place to take a nap." (She lay down but sheep points to the ball.) Pillow: "But sheep we can get the ball after out nap(yawns)and wake up." (Pillow starts to rest but the breeze picks up.) (Back at the playground jewel and crumbs and sprinkle are skipping.) Crumbs: "C my name's crumbs. Jewel: "And j my name's jewel." (Sprinkle drops her cookie.) Sprinkle: "Uh oh." Jewel: "Sprinkle wait." Crumbs: "Becareful." (Sprinkle got all tangled up.) Sprinkle: "Oops(giggles)." Crumbs: "Don't worry sprinkle we'll help you." Jewel: "But next time please try to pay more attention." Peanut: "Hey everyone." Jewel: "Who said that." Peanut: "Up here,howdy friends." Mittens: "It's peanut,squirt,and elephant on the ferris wheel." (The girls ran over to the Ferris wheel.) Peanut: "Gather around everyone I have a special announcement to make(Let goes of the ball.)Whoa.uh I meant to do that." (She puts the ball in elephant's hat.) Peanut: "Please hold your applause because I have a super duper extra exciting surprise that will amazed you all." Jewel: "A surprise how fabulous what do you think it is." Mittens: "Maybe peanut knit us all new winter scarfs." Bundles: "Ohh ohh." Crumbs: "Or maybe she found a new muffin recipe for us to try." Sprinkle: "Mmm yum yum." Bea: "I don't know but I'm extra especially curious to find out." Mittens: "We're extra spec extra spec we're curious too." Jewel: "Tell us peanut what's the surprise." Crumbs: "Yes pretty please with chocolate sprinkles on top tell us." Peanut: "Okay I'll tell you the surprise is." (The pets climb up to get a better view.) Peanut: "The surprise is something I will reveal to you all later." Squirt: "Later(giggles)." All: "Aw." Jewel: "When's later exactly." Peanut: "At sunset in the lilac fields that will I will reveal your spectacular surprise." (She knocks elephant's hat.) Peanut: "Sorry about that elephant now we need to go prepare our surprise." (She pulls the lever and down they went.) Peanut: "So goodbye see ya toodle-lo." (She and squirt went off to prepare their surprise.) Jewel: "I just don't know if I can wait until sunset to find out what peanut's surprise is." Bea: "Me neither peanut always have the best surprises." Crumbs: "Remember that time peanut surprise us with that giant bowl of popcorn." Mittens: "That was so much fun remember how big that is." (Flashback of when peanut's popcorn surprise.) Mittens: "The bowl was as big as an ice skating rink." (Everyone is surprise for the giant popcorn bowl.) Peanut: "Surprise." (She tosses the popcorn to her friends.) Crumbs: "And the popcorn was as tasty as a fresh bake cookie." Bea: "And very fun to jump in." Jewel: "I'd remember I did an swan dive right into the middle of it." (She did a swan dive and everyone else joins the fun.) Peanut: "Hey everyone popcorn volleyball." (She toss the popcorn to crumbs and she hands it to pillow but she miss it.) Littles: (Laughing). (Flashback ends.) Littles: (Continue laughing). Mittens: "I guess we remember playing in the popcorn too." Jewel: "Knowing peanut I'm sure we'll love her next big surprise don't you think pillow(noticing pillow is missing)Pillow has anyone seen pillow." Mittens: "I haven't seen her for a while." Bea: "Not since she went looking for my ball." (Crumbs checks under the slide.) Crumbs: "She's not under here." (Bea checks behind a tree.) Bea: "Or here." (Bundles check the snowbox.) Bundles: "Yo ho pillow." Mittens: "Pillow's not anywhere." Bea: "She'll be so upset if she misses peanut's big surprise." Jewel: "We've got to find her." Crumbs: "Definitley." Mittens: "Absolutely." Bundles: "Abso ya ya." Bea: "So we all agree." Jewel: "Let's go look for pillow that way." Crumbs: "I was thinking we should look for her this way." Bea: "I think looking for pillow this way would be best." Mittens: "You mean besides looking for her this way right." All: (Aruging). Specs: "Uh oh." (Suddenly the breeze picks up.) Mittens: "Brrrrrr that wind makes me wanna bundle up." Crumbs: "Uh oh look up there it looks like a storm is coming." Kitty: (Meows). Jewel: "Since we can't agree on one way to look for pillow I say we split up(Bea nods)And look for her(Mittens nods)Before the weather gets worse." (Her tiara came loose and blows away but kitty catches it with his/her tail.) Jewel: "Thanks kitty." Bea: "Great idea then we'll have four times as many chances of finding our friend before peanut announces her surprise at sunset." Jewel: "Exactly so let's meet back here at the school bus in 2 hours." Bea: "Bye everyone." Crumbs: "See you later." Mittens: "Hopefully with pillow." (A leaf blackens out the screen.) Pillow echoing Peanut echoing Rosy echoing Oh my Goodness I Think This is a Good time Ginger Snap: Tweety? Echoing Ginger Snap: Anyone See Tweety? Echoing Apple Dumplin: Whee!!!!! Category:Transcripts